A Different Kind of Romance: Ruko's Side!
by Nocturnal Moon
Summary: Ruko, a new utau, goes to live at the utau mansion and meets a peculiar girl named Teto. They hit it off immediately. Join them as they face psychos, possessed limbs, and... cucumbers... Collab with Meislovely! RukoXTeto
1. The Beginning

Shiro: YAY! me is so excited! this is me and Kuro's first colab EVAR!

Kuro: *nods* We finished the first chapter! Now we-

Shiro: SHUT UP KURO! *cough* I mean be quiet! =3=

Nocturnal: *pats Shiro* Good girl learning to be nicer... Anyways... Kuro continue...

Kuro: *coughs* Now we, Shiro and I, actually know how to do this confusing stuff! That means faster updates! *fist pump*

Shiro: FASTER! *flails around crazily*

Nocturnal: Yep! And maybe we will get to work on our other fics too! *glares at Kuro*

Kuro: *shuffles feet* I'm kinda working on them...

Shiro: You must work faster!

Kuro: You don't help at all Shiro! You just come over and steal my apples!

Shiro: *bites out of an apple* What were you saying?

Kuro: *facepalm*

Nocturnal: *sighs* You two are going to be the death of me... However, the show must go on!

Kuro: Even if-

Shiro: *throws Kuro out the window* it must go on! XD

Nocturnal: ... Okay then! On with the story!~

I stood outside of the Utau household. This place will be my home now that I am going to be singing for a living. My life was going to be forever changed. However, I was more focused on the trial in front of me. Even though I knew I had to, I couldn't bring myself to ring the doorbell. I didn't know what would await me inside. What if nobody likes me? I am freakishly tall with mismatched eyes... and I don't even know what I would do if someone figured out my secret... I heard a clamor coming from inside... Okay? What was going on in there? Guess I will have to find out... I took a deep breath and rang the bell.

The door swung open a few seconds later and revealed a little girl with red drill hair. She stared at me in a way that made me fidget under her gaze. She was studying me very closely... She shook her head and smiled brightly,"Hello, I'm Kasane Teto!"

I gave her a shy smile and extended my hand to her,"Ruko, Yokune Ruko. It is a pleasure to-"

CRASH!

I was cut off by a loud noise coming from the house. I looked behind Teto, my eyes widening at what I saw.

A white haired girl with blood red eyes was holding a headless person by her shirt collar. I looked closely at her and realized she was holding a... a... a cucumber? What was she going to do with a cucumber? Cucumbers are harmless!

Teto spun around and screeched,"OH MY GOD TEI! PUT DOWN THE CUCUMBER!"

"But Teto-chan she touched Len!" The girl whined, slinging the cucumber around. This was weird...

I looked into the house and, thinking I could help the situation, said something that I thought would help.

"Oh, you mean that Len Kagamine plushy sitting... over... What?" Teto was gazing up at me with wide eyes. The white haired girl glared at me as if I just murdered someone. The headless thing was still trying to escape. All of the sudden I was knocked onto my back and was staring up at a pair of red eyes. My blood went cold as I realized I had indeed said something wrong.

"What did you just call Len?" She asked in a threatening voice.

Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! First day here and I am gonna die! That will be interesting death by cucumber. I closed my eyes tight expecting anything to happen, but nothing did. I felt a weight being lifted from my chest.

"She didn't mean it Tei! She was just kidding!" I opened my eyes to see that Teto had wrestled Tei to the ground and that she was struggling to get the cucumber from her.

Tei was fighting back and started screaming,"GET OFF OF ME! She was not kidding and if you don't get off me I'm going to use the cucumber on you instead!"

Teto looked like she was starting to lose her grip on Tei. I had to do something and do it fast. I looked around for anything I could use to restrain Tei with. I looked down and decided that my tie would have to do. I took it off quickly, accidentally catching some of my buttons and causing them to fall open. Now just to find a distraction...I got it!

I pointed yelled,"OH MY GOD IT'S LEN KAGAMINE!"

Tei shot up immediately,"WHERE!"

I took the opportunity and grabbed her wrist. I tied them behind her back before she realized what I was doing.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

Teto sighed,"Tei-chan, why does this have to happen every morning?"

Tei shook herself furiously, obviously trying to get my tie off of her hands. Teto took her by the shoulders and led her inside leaving me to my thoughts as I followed her inside. This place must be an insane assylum if this was a normal morning for them. Bleh... No more peace and quiet for me. I kept walking, no longer following Teto, but a strong scent coming from what I assume was the kitchen. I found the source of the scent was a coffee pot. I pulled a coffee cup out of the little bag I had hidden in my trenchcoat and poured some of the coffee in it. I took a sip finally taking notice that I was being watched by a black haired girl who had a scythe in her hand. We stared at each other until the girl spoke in a cool voice.

"I am Suki Yamine. You must be new here or else I would have remembered you."

"Yokune Ruko. I just moved here," there was another awkward silence as we stared eachother down. This is the first person I have seen here who isn't over the top happy or crazy. What's the catch?

I heard footsteps to my left and saw Teto had finally found me.

Suki sneered at her,"Hello, Kasane-san."

The tone of her voice made me shiver. Teto noticed it too and winced,"H-hi Suki-chan."

Suki made a weird disapproving noise, then out of no where she threw a knife in Teto's direction where it stuck in the doorway cutting a fly in half.

"Damn thing has been bothering me for the last five minutes. Always buzzing around and making noise,"Suki walked by Teto,"I am heading to my room. I have had enough of everyones shenanigans."

I walked over to Teto. She looked about as happy as a cat caught in rain. Haha. Cat. Rain. Water. Get it? I felt really awkward standing next to her (or anyone for that matter) because of my height. I was at least a foot taller than her so I literally had to look down at the young girl. I felt really awkward once again because I really didn't know anything about anyone.

"Soooooo... Wanna give me a tour of the house?" I smiled happily pulling her out of an apparent stupor.

She turned towards me and grinned,"I would love to give you... a...tour- your shirt is, kinda open."

I looked down at my shirt and quickly covered myself up. I felt my my face heat up as I buttoned my shirt,"Ah, my apologies... I forgot they came unbuttoned, you know, when we were struggling with... Yeah, I'm gonna shut up now..."

Teto laughed nervously,"It's totally fine! My shirt will just, like, fly off without me noticing and I'll walk around like that for a few hours before someone tells me!"

I could tell she was trying to cheer me up in her own weird way, but that just made her sound very... well... weird.

She started to laugh maniacally, "AHAHAHAHAHA! I should just get on with the tour!"

Teto tried to cover her embarrassment by ducking her head down and fleeing the room. I followed after her quickly. She was so cute when she was embarrassed!~

"Teto-chan!~ Slow down, oh dearest moe goddess!" Great my dere-dere side was coming back...

I don't think she heard me because she kept on walking. I followed her into a space that I assumed was the living room. I took a quick look around and noticed a girl sleeping on the couch. She had long blond hair and a pair of bunny ears on her head.

"This is the living room!"Teto said stepping into the center of the room,"Here, you can watch T.V. or play video games."

She jerked her thumb towards the sleeping lump and started shaking her lightly,"Luna, if you're going to sleep, you should sleep in your room!"

The girl opened one eye and stretched. She then looked around sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Is this the new Utau?"She asked finally noticing me.

Teto nodded,"You should introduce yourself!"

The girl looked up at me shyly,"H-hi. I-I am Luna Amane..."

I looked down at the girl. I could tell she was very shy so I bent down to shake her hand,"Ruko Yokune. I am pleased to meet you."

Luna smiled at me, the previous signs of shyness long gone.

"Kay, let's keep going!" I heard Teto say as she grabbed my hand and started dragging me off.

She glanced back at Luna and yelled,"Be careful where you sleep or else Tei will get you!"

My blood went cold as I heard a familiar voice behind us,"That's funny Teto-chan, who am I going to get?"

I turned around and saw the girl smiling. This was a total 180 from her earlier mood! I started scooting closer to Teto not knowing what to do. Teto didn't say anything and finally Tei spoke up.

"Oh, and I thought I would return your tie, Ruko-chan,"she stretched out her hand to give me my tie back.

I reached forward cautiously and took my tie from her. I heard Teto release her breathe beside me.

"Thank you,"I said politely, not wanting to make the girl mad again,"Wait... How do you know my name?"

Tei clasped her hands in front of her,"I talked to Suki-chan in the hallway. I'm sorry for not introducing myself!"

She paused to clear her throat,"I am Tei Sukone and it is wonderful meeting you!"

She extended her hand once again for a handshake. I bent down a little about to return the gesture when WHAM! I was once again knocked to the floor, but this time I grabbed the wrists of the culprit and pinned them above their head while straddling their body. I looked down to identify my attacker... What the hell?

"I just saved you from something not so pleasant, so I suggest you get off of me."a girl with flaming red hair said. I let go of her and pulled myself up. I took another look at the girl and saw she had deep purple eyes and was dressed as a Gothic Lolita. I tried to offer her my hand, but she shoved it away.

"I don't need your help."

I looked over at Teto to see a mortified look on her face. Tei was snickering a little. I was definitely missing something...

Teto jerked her hand away from Tei. The latter was still snickering,"Why did you grab my hand, Teto-chan?"

Teto tried to glare, but it looked more like a frightened little girl's face. She chuckled nervously,"Heheh, n-no reason, Tei-chan."

She looked away from her hand and turned her eyes towards me,"It seems you've met Ritsu-kun. I-I'll leave you to introduce yourselves while I go wash my hands really quick."

She ran off to what I assumed was the nearest sink. I looked over at the Gothic Lolita Teto just referred to as "Ritsu-kun." Wait...kun?

"Yes, I am a boy."

How did he know what I was thinking?

"It is obvious from the look on your face."

"Ah, I suppose that makes sense. I am Ruko Yokune. Nice to meet ya."

"Ritsu Namine."

"Ritsu, could you explain something to me?"

"Sure."

"What is so wrong about Tei's hand that you had to tackle me?"

"Well, you see Ruko," Ritsu pulled me down so he could whisper in my ear.

My eyes widened at what I heard. Why would you do THAT with a cucumber? Then Ritsu started making gestures with his hands. OH MY GAWD! That is so dirty... Wait what?

"Rukooo-chan!~ I am baaack!" was all I heard before the world went black.

I woke up feeling myself being dropped on something hard. I could hear some voices around me discussing something. I groaned and sat up slowly. I heard someone walk over to me. I opened my eyes slowly.

I saw a purpled hair girl standing nearby. Teto was standing off to the side a little ways off from her. For some reason I felt like I had just been violated and put my arms on my chest. I looked around the room and noticed a head rolling on the floor.

"Umm... Teto?"

Teto started blushing before she shouted,"WE WEREN'T TALKING ABOUT YOUR BOOBS!"

She continued to stare at me or a moment and then, realizing what she said, clamped a hand over her mouth.

I shifted feeling very uncomfortable and modest because they were probably wondering about my measurements.

"Guys, I'm starting to get dizzy!" the rolling head called.

The purple haired girl merely sighed and raised her hand to her face,"Smooth, Teto, smooth."

I grumbled a little and decided to get the breast-fest over with,"38-D, yes they are real, and Teto if you want you can feel them."

Teto's mouth fell open, then she burst into a coughing fit while shaking her head,"No that's fine I don't need to feel them or anything." Her hand thought otherwise because it began to slowly ventured towards my chest before she pulled it away. What a cute reaction!~

Teto giggled nervously again and then gestured at the purple haired girl,"You should introduce yourself."

The girl looked at me through her half-opened eyes," I am Uta Utane, but nearly everyone calls me Defoko."

I nodded,"Ruko Yokune nice to- KYA! Teto? Geez give me a warning, eh?"

Teto looked down at her hand, which was placed firmly on my chest,"I-I...t-this isn't... MY HAND IS POSSESSED!"

She started get flustered as her hand squeezed again... I know it's bad but I was... kinda turned on...

Defoko shook her head,"Teto, now is not the time to get your raep-face on!"

Her hand squeezed my breast again,"I'm not! My hand is acting on its own!" Squeeze. Glare.

I stifled a moan as her "possessed" hand started moving in light circles. Cannot. Release. Dere-Dere side. Teto's hand applied even more pressure and I couldn't suppress a low moan. Too late. My Dere-Dere side took over and I started acting on impulse. I sat up on my knees and grabbed both sides of her face, pulling her lips to mine. They were surprisingly soft and tasted like French bread.

Apparently, Teto's other hand was also "possessed" because it wrapped around me and squeezed my ass. I felt her open her mouth to allow entrance. I complied and slipped my tongue into her mouth. I dont know how, but shortly after that we on the floor with me on top of her. I needed to stop this, but I couldn't. It was like a force was holding us together.

I heard the door open and a somewhat deep voice start to talk,"Teto, I need to ta- HOLY JESUS!"

Teto pulled back and looked up at a guy who could be her twin if he wasn't so old,"T-Ted?"

He raised an eyebrow and smirked at Teto,"Geez, Teto! She hasn't even been here a full day and you're all ready getting some! You're less innocent than I thought!"

She tilted,"What does 'getting some' mean?"

I sighed and picked myself up off the floor. When I stood at my full height Ted's (who I assume is Teto's brother) eyes widened slightly. I ignored him and answered Teto's question,"Basically the equivilent of us screwing eachother. Now I have my own question. How many times does 'that' happen to you? He acts like it is no big deal."

She seemed to think for a second and then puffed out her chest,"I screw all the time! I can drill into wall or kitchen cupboeards, there was even this one time under Defoko's bed where... I..."

I'm pretty sure that she noticed the very concerned look I was giving her. This was irresponsible behavior for someone her age.

I turned to Ted," Ted you need to have the sex talk with her."

Ted jumped out of his skin,"W-what? Why me?"

I sat down cross legged on the floor,"Uh, you're her brother?"

Teto cocked her head to the side,"but I already know what sex is!"

Ted looked at her with an annoyed expression,"No, you don't, Teto."

"YES I DO!"

"THEN WHAT IS IT?" He yelled with a triumphant grin on his face.

She crossed her arms an gathered her thoughts,"Well, I don't know the exact science,but I know it is very painful and involves a lot of stabbing," she paused,"What does sex have to do with the current situation?"

I sighed and looked up at Ted,"You HAVE to explain it to her!"

Ted looked at me and then at Teto. I will admit, I was enjoying putting him on the spot.

Ted eventually sighed and sat down between us," Okay, fine. Have it your way."

I laughed at him,"I win."

Ted glared at me, then cleared his throat and looked back at Teto. This was gonna be good.

"Okay, Teto, now sex is how babies are made... W-well you see it's like this; There is a rocket ship and it pulls into the port, but then, it pulls back out and goes in again. Ya get it? In. Out. In. Out. In. Out?"

He started making hilarious hand motions.

Teto tilted head slightly,"So, I can transform into a spaceship? THATS SO AWESOME!"

"There's only one way to teach her."

He picked up a random laptop and flipped it open. He then started typing furiously for a few minutes. I have a really bad feeling about this. He took Teto's hand and sat her down in a chair, taking off his tie and tying her hands to the chair. He hit a button and turned towards me with a grim expression on his face.

"This is the only way..."

I heard Porno music emit from the laptop. Soon after, moans.

"Umm... Ted? Are you sure that is a good idea? It isn't to late they are only at the make out section!" I wanted him to switch it off before it got past what me and Teto did earlier.

Teto stared at the screen,"Is this a romance movie, Ted?"

Ted looked away from his sister,"I wouldn't say romance..."

Teto yawned, allowing me to assume the clothes hadn't come off yet. Then her eyes got really big and her mouth fell open. Ah, here comes the good stuff.

"W-what are they... OH MY GOD! NO! NO! NO! AAAAAAH! WHY ARE THEY DOING THAT! WHAT-AH! HOW DOES THAT EVEN FIT!" She started jerking around in her chair trying to escape the horror on the screen. Poor Teto... Ted did not have the greatest way to get a point across.

"HER LEG IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BEND THAT WAY! HOW IS SHE SO FLEXIBLE! pfft, I wish I was that flexible..." My own eyes widened at that comment. I wonder how flexible Teto is...

"Maybe we could find out later..." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?"Ted asked.

"Nothing!" Oops.

I looked back over at Teto and to my surprise, she was watching quietly.

"When are they gonna do different stuff? This is boring."

I glared at Ted,"Good job you made your sister a porn addict..."

Ted shrugged his shoulders,"I doubt she will become an addict just from that!"

I sighed and walked over to Teto. I untied the rope and allowed her to get up. She stood up slowly rubbing her wrist. She was so cute! I couldn't help giving her a hug, which was probably a big mistake.

Yeah, bad idea. I felt Teto's hand grope my butt. It felt really good and my mind started slowly descending into the gutter.

"Eheheh~...so soft."

I couldn't help but smile at the comment. I enjoy any physical contact Teto gives me. I heard her lick her lips.

"OH MY GOD I'M BLEEDING!"

I pulled back from the hug and saw that Teto's nose was bleeding. I pulled a handkerchief out of my pocket and used it to gently wipe the blood off of Teto's face. Once all of the blood was gone, I looked into her eyes and felt my self being pulled forward. I kissed her soft lips lightly, savoring the moment.

Of course, Ted had to ruin the moment,"Aww, did my little sister get turned on?"

That ticked Teto off. She whirled on her brother,"What did you come in here for anyways!"

It didn't take him long to answer,"Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you about the closet on the fourth floor. Apparently, that is now Sukone territory..."

Teto gaped at him in pure shock,"But that was one of my favorite closets!"

"That's why we have to take it back!"

I laughed evilly ready to quote one of my favorite TV shows. I stepped forward letting my bangs cover my blue eye, but not the red one. I struck one finger down towards Teto's face in a menacing pose.

"I declare war on Tei Sukone!"

The door opened to reveal Tei holding a bloody butcher knife,"Did someone call my name?"

My jaw dropped as I was, once again, tackled to the ground.

"Where is it!" Teto yelled frantically.

She fumbled under her bed and pointed something at Tei. She fired what I now knew was a gun.

What the hell is going on around here?

Tei took off running down the hall. A few seconds later, I heard a door slam.

"What was that all about?"

Ted ignored me, of course, and turned to his younger sister,"Teto, we need to go now!"

Teto pouted in a way that made her even more adorable,"But I didn't even finish giving her the tour!"

I scratched my head wondering how we got so distracted in the first place... Oh, right.. Cucumbers. I made an involuntary shiver.

Ted growled at her,"You can finish giving her the tour later! Right now, we need to go and reclaim the closet on the fourth floor!"

They glared at eachother until Ted finally gave in,"Fine, if you do this I'll give you money to buy bread."

Teto smiled and looked back at me"You wanna come with? You can always stay here if you want."

I gave her my "OhMyGawdAreYouCrazy?" look," You are not leaving me here with a psycho on the loose!"

Ted smiled at me,"In that case you will need a weapon and a shield, just in case..."

"Where the hell am I gonna get a weapon and shield?"

Teto grabbed my hand and put her gun in it,"Take this, I like using my scythe better anyways!"

I opened my mouth to tell her that I did not know how to use a gun, but she had already dove under her bed. There was a loud rummaging sound coming from under her bed until she wiggled out with a scythe in one hand and a shield in the other.

"Alright! Let's go!" Teto tried to run by me but I grabbed the scythe with my hand.

She looked up at me with a questioning expression, which I answered with a shy smile,"Can we switch? I am used to using a scythe, but I have never used a gun."

She handed the scythe to me happily and checked the clip in the gun.

"Kay!" She jogged out of the room and started down the hall at a brisk pace. I matched her pace as h started explaining the war procedure,"Remember to always look behind you. Never let your guard down no matter how defenseless they may look. Don't go easy on them or you might die, and for the love of god, don't let Tei pin you! It doesn't matter if she's not holding a cucumber, she'll get one somehow... somehow."

She shivered. What happened with the cucumber that was so traumatizing.

"What did Tei do with the cucumber that wa so terrible for you?"

Teto stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me.

"Heheh... n-nothing really. we just don't want anything to happen! nothing happened, NOTHING I TELL YOU!" She smiled at me and then glanced over at Ted,"Give me a second."

She walked over to him and placed her hands on her hips like a cocky teenager. They started bickering about something I didn't care to listen to. I looked at the scythe and frowned, they must think I am stupid. This was waaaayyy too light to be a scythe! I flicked the end and it wobbled a little.

Teto marched over to me and cocked her head to the side,"Where were we?"

"Ah, you were just about to tell me what Tei did with the cucumber that scarred you," I was hoping I could trick her into telling me.

She nodded,"What she does with the cucumber kinda reminds me of that strange movie except, the noises are different and the people under her are usually struggling... scary stuff man..." She blinked. I think she realized that I had just tricked her.

She scowled at me,"You tricky little kitty!"

Ted walked over and looked at both of us,"We really gotta go, guys. They need some help."

We started walking again. For every one of my steps Teto had to take three. Haha. I love short people! I then got to thinking about Tei.

Curiosity made me ask the next question,"Has she ever used it on you?"

I prayed to whatever immortal being who was listening that she hadn't.

She shivered,"No, but there were a few close calls."

I let out a sigh of relief because of her positive answer. We scuttled down the hall a little more until we came to a group of stairs.

Teto stared at the stairs,"Kay, people wearing pink are on our side, people wearing white are on Tei's."

We began our treck up the stairs.


	2. War!

Nocturnal: Hello everyone! This is the second chapter! Woot!

Shiro: This is so fun XD! *flails around crazily*

Kuro:I hope that all of you like this chapter!

Nocturnal: so without further ado... Let's get on with the chapter!

Once we got to the top of the stairs Teto went into some sort of "stealth mode." She stayed very low to the ground and was very quiet.

"No matter what you do... don't get caught! Try to be as discreet as you can,"Teto whispered in a very serious voice.

I looked down at her and sighed,"Yeah I am, like, 6'5, have multiple colored eyes, and I have a blue streak through my hair... Yeah I can totally be discreet."

Nevertheless, I crouched down as low as I could and followed hall was quiet... Too quiet...

We eventually came to a door with white splatters and "Sukone Territory" written on it in blood red letters. I assumed this was the closet because Teto stopped in front of it and started muttering. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small mirror. She slid it under the door apparently to accomplish something. She then swung open the door.

I peered inside expecting the worst, but no one was there. Instead there was a small note. I walked into the closet and read it.

"Look up."

Me, being the idiot I am, looked up.

"KYAAA!"I screamed as Tei jumped off the ceiling and knocked me down. I heard the door slam and I started freaking out. I'm too young to die! I am only eighteen! If I die now I will never figure out how flexible Teto is!

To my surprise Tei wasn't doing anything. She just sat there with a dumbfounded look on her face,"What did you say?"

I blushed, apparently those thoughts were actually words...oops... That isn't good.

Tei smirked,"So you do like the little brat. That is so cliché. They always have these love at first sight stories. It really bothers me."

"Haha! At least I don't fantasize over someone who I have never met!" I grinned, but quickly stopped once I got the death stare.

"What do you know about me and my Len? Nothing! You know NOTHING!" She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

"TEI! COME OUT NOW! I HAVE LEN KAGAMINE HELD HOSTAGE!"

Oh, thank god! I was about to have a mini celebration but Tei didn't look convinced.

"How do I know you are not bluffing? I fell for that earlier, but I will not do it again!" Tei literally growled.

I heard Len's voice voice coming from the other side of the door,"In the same bed, we used to play. Us hand in hand, our hands tied together with thread."

Tei's eyes glazed over when he started singing. She almost seemed possessed as she opened the door of the closet. I tried to get up, but she turned and glared at me.

"Move and die!"

I froze as she walked out. I could hear her talking to Teto very harshly. I moved a little bit and Tei turned to smile at me creepily.

I heard a loud clicking sound and Tei whirled her head around to look at Teto. She started waving her arms frantically and yelling a bunch of gibberish. She made a dive for the Len doll, but She missed and smacked into the wall. I had to stifle a laugh. Teto threw the doll down the hall and came running to me.

"We gotta go!" Teto said quickly before grabbing my head and taking off running.

We ran through several halls and came to a large group of people, they were all wearing pink.

Teto looked like she was about to explode, "WHERE WERE YOU GUYS! We almost died back there and you were just standing here?"

Defoko came out of the crowd, wearing a pink armband, "We were waiting for you to come so we could ambush her!"

Teto made a growling noise and shook her head," Nevermind, but we can go in for a second ru- where is Ted?"

I turned around and stared back down the hall. Before I could stop myself I ran all the way back to the closet. The door was closed and there was an ominous banging sound coming from within. I put my ear to the door.

"No! Don't do that! That isn't supposed to go there! GET AWAY!"

Hehe poor Ted. I stared at the door not sure what to do. Should I open it? I might get attacked if I do, but Ted... Eh, better him than me.

"HELP ME SOMEONE!"

I rolled my eyes and opened the door. Ted tried to run out, but Tei glomped him and tried to drag him back into the closet. I grabbed Ted's hands and started to pull. Tei was surprisingly strong. Then I noticed something funny about Ted... He had on a blonde wig.

"Let go of my Len!"Tei screeched.

"I'M NOT LEN!" Ted kicked his feet frantically.

I saw Teto out of the corner of my eye. She had brought reinforcements.

Teto ran and tackled Tei, but somehow Tei ended up straddling her.

"You will pay for trying to take Len away!" She hissed reaching for something under her skirt. Oh shit! Teto is gonna get it.

Tei surprised me by pulling out a bottle of glue. What? This could get kinky... She laughed like a maniac and dumped it all over Teto.

Teto stared at Tei in shock,"You. got. GLUE. in. my. HAIR!"

They flipped over, and Teto grabbed the glue bottle from Tei squirting it in her face.

Tei howled and tried to push Teto off,"IT'S IN MY EYE!"

"YOU DESERVE IT IN YOUR EYE!" Teto growled fiercely, her voice taking on a rasp.

Another surprise. Teto started to grow wings and she started turning into a beast. I looked around at the others, but they just watches as if this was normal. I think it is time for me to step in...

I walked into the middle of the fight and pulled Tei out of Teto's grasp. I placed her on her own two feet and then hit the pressure points on both sides of her neck putting her to sleep instantly. I was too afraid to turn and look at Teto.

She coughed,"Sorry about that, I got a little carried away."

I was happy to hear her sounding normal. I turned towards her to see her rubbing her eyes furiously.

"AH! IT BURNS!"

I heard Defoko exclaim, "Then stop rubbing it you idiot!"

I picked Teto up and carried her bridal style,"Where is the nearest bathroom?"

Momo spoke up,"Down that hall third door on your left."

I nodded and followed her instructions. I felt like such a knight when I carried Teto like this. I walked down the hall and opened the door to the bathroom. I set Teto down on the stool that was in there for some odd reason and then snatched a paper towel out of the dispenser and dampened it with water. I handed it to Teto.

"Here, this should help,"I smiled kindly at her.

She took it and began wiping the glue out of her then began to wipe it off of her face and tail.

"Thank you very much."She coughed and looked away from me,"Sorry if I, like, freaked you out or something!"

She looked so adorable at the moment. I grabbed her face and gently turned it to make her look at me,"Hey, it's fine. We all have things that are unusual about us. I mean, look at me! I even know a few weird things about myself that no one else does."

I cast my eyes downwards. I didn't really like mentioning my gender. Actually, I hated discussions about my gender and I never discussed it, but if I had to to make Teto feel normal I would. A soft touch on my cheek drew me out of my thoughts and I looked into a pair of pinkish-red eyes.

She broke into a silly grin.

"KYAH! YOU'RE SO CUTE RUKO-TAN~!"She jumped up and hugged me. She caught me off guard and I fell over, dragging her with me. She started rubbing her face against mine, making me blush. I didn't know what to do so I just hugged her back.

"Don't worry Ruko-tan! I accept you no matter what!"She said, squeezing me tightly against her.

"But Teto, you don't even know what is wrong with me yet!" I hoped her view of me wouldn't change.

She rolled us over and sat on my stomach, which made me feel really awkward. She then scowled and puffed her cheeks out.

"It's not 'what's wrong with you'! it's 'what's unique about you'!"

I rolled us over again, this time ending up in a very awkward and intimate position,"No. Being 6'5 is unique. Having mismatched eyes is unique. The other thing is not unique. It is disturbing."

"What's so disturbing? Do you do bad things with cucumbers? do you like to make people cry? DO YOU TURN INTO A DRAGON WHEN YOUR MAD!" She started yelling.

"I'M A HERMAPHRODITE!" I looked away from her not know what to expect.

She sighed, seemingly relieved,"Is that what it was? I thought you might have been a serial killer or something!"

She reached up to hug me again. I stepped back.

"You realize that that means I am both male and female, right?"

She looked at me for a second and then smiled brightly,"See, I was right! unique, not disturbing!"

She tried to hug me again, and this time I let her. I felt kinda awkward hugging her because her face was planted right in between my breast.

"Umm, Teto? You know where your face is right? We don't want to have a repeat of what happened earlier today, do we?"

She let go of me immediately and backed away," AHAHA! It's been a long day hasn't it! It's probably dark by now!" she looked down at her watch,"Nope! HAHA, only two thirty! I should show you where your room is!"

She sprinted out of the bathroom. All I could do was take off after her. I felt very disappointed. I personally would have liked to have continued where we left off. I think I scared her away. I don't even know why I like her so much it just kinda hit me like a train...Oh my God! The revelation hit me like a speeding school bus.

I am in love with Teto...

What should I do? I never even really crushed on anyone, but this was like Cupid played a cruel joke!

I was till running when... WHAM! I ran right over Teto and fell on top of her. I was starting to wonder if it there was a "National Knock Over Ruko Day" or something along those lines... This was getting ridiculous!

I could feel Teto wiggling around under me,"I'm sorry! I don't know where your room is! Ted never told me that part!"

I lifted myself of the little chimera, feeling the weird magnetic pull once again,"So... Where am I going to stay until then? It is time for my daily nap..."

She drifted off into her own thoughts seemingly thinking of somewhere to nap.

"I'll find a place to nap!"

She stood up and looked around. She then honed in on one door and led me over there. She cautiously opened the door- "ACK!"

A paintbrush, tipped in white paint, flew through the door way and whacked her right in the eye.

"Very funny guys!" She grumbled. She picked up the brush and threw it back into the room, with way more force then it flew out, and closed the door. I heard a pained yelp coming from inside.

Teto looked very miffed and walked a little further down the hall. She opened another door and found the room it led to empty. She motioned for me to go in and I complied. The room was dark so I couldn't really see what was there.

I heard a loud crash behind me and I spun around. I could see fairly well in the dark, so I could see Teto in a tangled mess. She started flapping her wings frantically making things worse. She squirmed and tugged, but they would not come off.

She clutched at her head furiously, "THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!"

I chuckled and walked over to her. I quickly pulled off the cords and wires. After Teto was out of the wires I took her hand and began walking towards the light switch. We made it safely and I flicked it on, not letting go of her hand.

"You are safe from the evil clutches of the wires now, my princess,"I kneeled like a knight for added emphasis.

She sniffles and hugged my head to her chest. I nuzzled against her. I heard her sniffle and felt her shiver.

"I-I thought I was gonna d-die!" she whined. She was gripping my head tightly.

I knew she was being childish, but I wrapped my arms around her anyways. She probably thought Tei had come for her. I shivered at that thought. That would be a nightmare... No wait... That would be like the devil himself had come to torture her soul.

Scary.

"Its okay. I have you and I will not let go. Nothing can get you as long as I am right here,"I said softly trying to reassure the young girl.

Her arms loosened and I felt her slowly relax in my arms. It felt good to know that she trusted me so much. She felt so small and vulnerable in my arms. It was like I was really her knight.

"Hey, Ruko... this is a dark room, right? Did we just ruin the film?"

I wrinkled my forehead in thought and shrugged,"I don't know... I have never messed with film before..."

I noticed that the room was a total mess... There were pictures, film, and a very weird liquid on the floor. It looked like world war 3 took place in the room. Teto grabbed my hand and started dragging me out the door.

"We should run now... I don't know who this belongs to, but I know their gonna be mad!" I blushed as I realized that she had interwove our fingers this time.

"Where are we going this time?"

She kept dragging me down the hall not giving me an answer. Her brow was furrowed in thought. She turned a corner with me following, and started looking at all the doors lining the halls.

All of a sudden she exclaimed,"Of course! The library is only a few minutes away! It should be quiet there."

An angry bellow broke into the hallway,"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY PICTURES!"

I made a "WTFwasTHATandISitGONNAkillME?" face. Teto whimpered beside me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me away quickly. We took off down the hall until Teto stopped and flung open the door. The room we stepped into was very quiet. There were plushy chairs and even a couch. The walls were covered in books. I meandered over to the couch and sat down. It was very comfortable. I layer down on my side and there was still enough room for another person. Teto started walking away.

"Wait!" She spun around, startled, as I opened my arms to let her lay beside me.

She seemed reluctant at first, but then she smiled and walked over to me. She slid into my arms and snuggled close. She slipped into a deep sleep very quickly. I chuckled and wrapped an arm around her lovingly. If only this could last forever...

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I did. It was one of the best naps of my life. I felt so refreshed! I opened my one blue eye and noticed the little girl sleeping in my arms. I also noticed that we weren't alone. A giant flash made Teto jolt awake.

Teto fell face-first onto the floor and started grumbling.

"What lovely blackmail this will make." A cocky voice said.

"I don't think we s-should be-" A more nervous, lower voice stuttered.

"We came all the way down here to see her and, instead, find her sleeping with some girl we've never seen!"

"T-that sounded wrong!" I blushed as I realized what she had implied.

"It was supposed to." The cocky voice took on a slightly seductive tone.

I tore my eyes away from the adorable Teto and looked up at a girl with long blonde hair tied up in a side ponytail. She was texting away on her cell phone. A silver- haired girl stood beside her, with a sad but cute look on her face. Another flash came from the cellphone.

"Judging by your dishevled clothing, I'm just going to assume the worse. We'll leave you two alone now."

They started to walk away, until Teto blurted out,"WAIT! Neru, Haku, we have a club meeting today!"

The blonde rolled her eyes,"Why else would we be in this asylum that you people call the utau mansion?"

"You seem to fit right in if you ask me," I mumbled.

The silver haired girl giggled. The blonde however, developed a twitching eyebrow. I apparently hit a nerve. That or she just didn't like the cards being reversed.

"Your new toy is very charming, Teto. You need to teach her to behave in the presence of a superior."

It was my turn to get peeved. I stood up to my full height and stared down at the little girl. The silver haired girl looked very nervous, but, to my surprise, the blonde didn't do so much as blink.

I leaned down and murmured,"You need to grow a little before you try to pick a fight with me."

The blonde stared at me defiantly,"I like you. You seem to know how to hold your own. Most of these nitwits would crumble."

There was a lot of tension building around us. It was very weird. I felt like I had a certain understanding of Neru. It was like we had an unspoken agreement.

"Hey guys! look at me!" Teto put her hands up in the air for a second then tried to do a handstand. Her hand moved and she flipped over, landing on her back. I was alarmed to see that she looked hurt.

"Uuuh, it seems that,"She coughed, "My time... is finally here. Please... " She reached a hand towards the ceiling,"Don't let my kingom fall to ruin... an make sure... that Tei-chan knows... I don't hate her... that much." With a final weazing cough, her hand fell to her chest and her head lolled to the side.

I rushed to her side and grabbed her hand. I couldn't see her breathing. I put my hand under her nose. She WASN'T breathing!

"Shit. Shit. Shit," I mumbled under my breath.

I gently opened her mouth and pressed my mouth to it. Before I had the chance to breath into her I felt something in my mouth. Is that...her tongue?

Once again, I tasted a hint of French bread confirming my suspicion. I felt her arms snake around my neck and deepen the kiss, pressing herself against me. I was prepared to give in right there, but of course, we were interrupted...

Blondie cleared her throat,"We're still here you know!"

I growled and murmured to Teto,"We shall continue this later, Eh?"

I got up and glowered at blondie. She didn't take notice of me and simply stared at her phone.

"So, who is Haku and who is Neru?"

The silver haired one stepped forward first,"My name i-is Haku Yowane."

Aww so shy!

"I'm Neru Akita." Blondie said, after glancing quickly at Haku.

"Okay then. I am Ruko Yokune,"I took a closer look at them," Haha! Neru is like the sun, all proud and ready to shine, and Haku is like the moon, so shy and cute!~"

I smiled kindly at Haku. I was pleased to see a vein throb in Neru's forehead. That gave away that there was something between them. I snickered to myself. This was gonna be fun! Teto grabbed my hand, apparently she noticed the mischievous glint in my eyes.

"Sorry I was having a Dere-Dere moment," I tilted my head and smiled.

Teto sighed," It's fine. kay guys, since it takes to long to get to my room, let's just have the meeting here."

She turned to walk down one of the aisles. I decided it was better to obey the unspoken command and follow her. Once we got to the end she unfurled her wings and perched on top of the book case. That was awesome!

"First order of business!" She said loudly, waving her hand in the air frantically,"You wanna join the club Ruko?"

I sighed,"Depends... What does this club do?"

Teto furrowed her brow,"Umm... well ...we..."

It kind of worried me that she didn't know.

"Uh... what do we do Neru?"

"We discus topics that relate to our lives and make plans that benefit our future." Neru replied, not looking up from her phone. I wonder who she is talking to...

"... Yep! That's what we do!"

It cracked me up that she didn't really know,"Okay then... Sounds fun."

"Yes!" She waved her arm around again," I must tell you the rules then!"

Great no one told me there were rules...

She cleared her throat and crossed her arms over her chest," Rule number one! NO getting too drunk and dancing around on tables without your shirt on!" Haku blushed and looked down. Haha, I think I understand. That would have been entertaining...

"Rule number two! NO cutting people randomly with a sword that you pull out of nowhere!" Teto looked meaningfully at Neru. I felt myself sweat drop. Is everyone here psycho?

"Rule number last! NO Sexting!" Neru glared at Teto angrily. I don't think Teto really knew what sexting was... Neru certainly did, but I wonder how she got caught.

Neru started grumbling about something and started typing furiously.

"So, what are we going to do?"

Teto was startled and nearly fell off the bookcase.

"Well... we uh... AHAHA! I should get us some drinks!" Teto yelled, gliding down from the bookcase and running towards the door as fast as she could.

Neru ran in front of her, blocking her path, "Nice try, Teto, but you're the one who wanted to be the leader. You can't be skipping out on the important stuff."

"Fine," Teto pouted and walked back,"We are trying to gain more popularity, SO! we must go to a place where there is a lot of people and do something to catch their attention!"

"Okay, where do you guys wanna go?"

"I suggest the front gate of the manor," Neru grumbled," There are a ton of people who walk by there."

I thought for a second,"I KNOW WHAT WE NEED TO DO TO CATCH PEOPLE'S ATTENTION!"

Everyone stared at me, wide eyed because of my outburst.

I ran over to Neru and whispered in her ear,"We need to get Haku into a slutty bunny outfit! Then we could find something for Teto too, seeing as she has a pretty nice rack too!"

Neru blushed a little at the image and whispered into my ear," I know where to get the outfits, but what are we going to wear?"

"RING MASTER CLOTHING!" I yelled out loud.

Neru looked like she had a better idea,"Why don't you where your usual clothing? I'll find something for myself..."

"Okay!"

We walked over to Teto and Haku. Teto was giving us a look that told me she didn't trust us,"Were you guys sexting?"

The thought of sexting with Neru made me blanch.

Neru facepalmed, "No ,Teto. We have great ideas for costumes though!"

Neru sounded really excited. Teto and Haku kept exchanging glances back and forth, as if they knew that we had something planned.

"What kind of clothes are we going to wear?" Teto asked. She sounded very nervous.

"That's a surprise. Now, follow us!"


	3. Crazyness

Neru and I marched out the library door with Haku and Teto following. On the way to our destination, I realized something that could compromise our little plot.

"Umm, Neru? How are we going to get them to put the outfits on?"

She opened the door to a room and let them in,"Impovise."

She walked into the room after me and locked the door. Then she quickly tackled Haku and started dragging her into a dressing room. I watched Haku struggle until Neru shut the door and locked it behind them. A lot of bangs and muffled screams came through the door.

"What are they doing in-"Teto stopped and whirled on me. She looked like she was about to murder me.

I backed away,"Now, Teto, I don't want to hurt you. Just put on this outfit and nothing will happen!"

Yeah I'm so brave cowering away from a little girl. However keep in mind that the little girl in question, recently sprouted wings and a tail. 

She looked at me suspiciously as I held up a neko outfit. It was a two peice outfit that had pink and black tiger stripes and a pair of cat ears that came with it. I thought she would look hot in it. Like, capital HOT! I think I have a Lolita fetish...

She narrowed her eyes,"You expect me to wear underwear in public?"

"No!"I waved my arms frantically,"It is a Halloween costume!"

I mentally face-palmed. Hopefully she would buy it... 

What she did next totally surprised me. She started jumping up and down and then ran and snatched the neko outfit out of my hands. I felt guilty lying to her, but before I could say anything she was already in the dressing room.

She came out a few minutes later and put her hands up in the air, "IT'S AWESOME!"

I looked at her and found the image very... arousing. I could feel blood trickle down my nose.

"Shit..." 

Teto gasped dramatically and ran to my side,"OH MY GOD YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

Geez I didn't notice...

"It is perfectly normal, Teto," Neru said, coming out of the dressing room. She handed me a tissue. I noticed that she had another tissue and was holding it under her nose. I notices Neru was dressed as a fox and that she had dressed Haku as a bunny.

"I get it. The fox eats the bunny."

Neru looked proud of her creativity,"Exactly"

Haku started turning the shade of red that you only see on tomatoes. Teto looked confused, as usual. 

"I don't get it..."Teto said quietly.

Neru shook her head at Teto's obliviousness,"You'll get it when your older."

Teto narrowed her eyes at her menacingly,"What are you talking about! I'm older than you. Thir- FIFTEEN! POINT! FIVE!"

Really?

She smiled,"Fifteen point five is not older than me at all!~"

Teto glared at Neru even harder. Neru stood there with a triumphant look on her face. Haku was watching the scene with interest.

I had to break the silence,"How old are you guys anyways?"

Haku stuttered,"T-t-twenty one...

Neru tilted her head upwards,"Sixteen."

"YOU GUYS ARE BOTH JAILBAIT!" 

Teto cocked her head in a familiar gesture,"What is jailbait?"

Neru turned to glare at me,"I am not jailbait! I am a lolita!"

"What is a lolita?"

So innocent...

"Besides,"Neru put her hands on her hips, "If anything, Teto is a cougar!"

It was Teto's turn to cast a murderous look at Neru. Apparently she knew what that meant. I didn't quite get how Teto was a cougar. She was 15 right? I saw Teto pick up a plastic brick and throw it at Neru. It narrowly missed her face.

"Exactly how would Teto be a cougar? She is younger than me right?" I sat cross-legged on the ground.

Neru scoffed,"Only in human years! In chimera years she is 31!"

I stared wide eyed at Teto. She really was old! That means... she is a cradle robber? 

"IGAVISCOUSGRAAAH!"Teto yelled and bolted into the hall.

I got up and ran after her. I made it into the hall just in time to see her fly up to a high window sill. A walked to where she was and looked up slightly. I heard her sniffling and it broke my heart... I couldn't take it. I jumped and hooked my arms over the sill, hanging next to Teto.

"I don't are about your age, y'know?"

Teto jumped and hid her face, but not before I saw the tears.

"It is one of those things that makes you unique, and honestly, eleven years isn't THAT big of an age gap. I know a couple who are twenty years apart! Besides, you will look 20 when your 40!" I was trying to comfort her even though I didn't get why she was upset... 

Teto sighed in relief and jumped down from the windowsill. I was happy that she wasn't crying anymore.

"It's not that big of a deal," She shouted, working up a blush,"I just overreacted a little. Besides, I will stay young FOREVER!"

She smiled and looked back at me. I tried to return it, but my smile faltered.

"Yeah, but sadly I won't," I said with immense sadness. 

Her eyes widened with shocked realization. I could just imagine the thoughts going through her head. I don't know why I had to mention that... She gasped and tackle hugged me. She held me tightly as if I would evaporate into thing air if she didn't.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" She cried into my shirt.

The strange thing about that is that she hasn't even known me for a day, yet she seemed to be very sensitive to what I thought or did. It seemed to me that she has fallen for me, but she doesn't know that.

I stroked her head affectionately,"Now, now, it won't happen anytime soon! Don't cry..."

I heard clapping behind me. A certain troll had finally thought to step into the hallway. Haku walked out of the prop room adjusting her clothing. She seemed very flustered... What were they doing in there?

"Very smooth, Ruko."

"Oh shut up!" I growled,"It wasn't like I meant to make her cry!" 

Teto sniffled and let go of me. She put one hand on her face and the other over her heart in what I thought was a heroic gesture.

"Fear not my friends! I am fine. This is nothing compared to the-"

Neru cut her off, getting us back on our original agenda,"Teto, Remember our mission?"

"Oh crap, I forgot!" Teto exclaimed, waving her arms in the air as usual,"We need to do it before it gets dark!"

Teto dashed towards us taking my hand and dragging me along. Neru followed dragging Haku along. We went down to a garage, passing through the house safely. There was an interesting looking van in the garage. It was splattered a bunch of different colors and had only two windows. Of course Teto hopped right into the driver's seat.

I looked at her skeptically,"I think I should drive... Seeing as in human years you are 15, Neru is barely old enough to drive, and Haku... well, she seems rather jumpy right now."

Neru had basically pounced on Haku while we weren't looking.

"Nice timing."

Neru simply climbed in the back of the van.

Haku mumbled out,"I am sorry."

"I don't blame you... Now Teto, scoot over,"She glared at me for a second, then pouted, and then scooted into the middle seat.

I got in the van and put my arm around Teto,"Now you two behave back there! Teto I trust you know where we are going?"

The chimera loli was being uncharacteristically quiet. 

I felt a shiver go down my spine... Weird...

"We just need to go down the pa-"

Teto stopped as if distracted by something.

"TEI-CHAN! COME WITH US TO GET ATTENTION!" Teto yelled loudly.

I saw the yandere poked her head out from under the car. Why did she always seem to come out of thin air? She was surprisingly sneaky... She didn't seen to be in Yandere mode this go around... Thank God!

"Attention? I would love to come with you Teto-chan!" She said, smiling in a way that I could only describe as creepy.

"O-ok, hop in."

I didn't have to say it twice. She jumped through my window and landed in the seat next to Teto.

"Now, which way do I go?" 

Teto turned towards me and scrunched her forehead trying to remember the directions,"We turn right when we get out of the garage..."

I started the car and started driving down the path. I waited for more instructions from Teto. I tried to keep my eyes on the road, but Teto was looking very nervous. What was wrong?

There was a light ahead... Come on, Teto...

"TURN LEFT! TURN LEFT! DON'T STOP AT THE LIGHT!" Teto screamed suddenly.

She scared the crap out of me with her random screaming and being the idiot I am, put the petal to the metal as I turned. When I turned (still not slowing down) I noticed a ginormous ramp. No time to stop... I gassed the car again.

"EVERONE HOLD ON!" 

I felt Teto cling on to me, but I was too busy clinging to the wheel to cling back onto her. Too bad I didn't put on my seat belt.

The car launched into the air. My knuckles went white on the wheel, as I saw nothing but sky in front of me. I vaguely recall Teto screaming and Tei laughing like a maniac behind us. A few seconds later the car landed on it's wheels with a loud crash and a screeching halt. Am I dead? I leaned back in the seat.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! can we do it again?"

"NO!" Came the answer from the back seat. I turned to see Neru and Haku, pale and trembling in the back seat. They were clinging to each other for dear life.

"I-I don't t-th-think that would b-be a good idea..."I stuttered out, rolling down my window. 

Teto put her hands down and look at Tei. It alarmed me that she seemed fine and was smiling happily. Teto climbed out of the van through the sun roof.

She jumped down from the car and stretched, "Let's go guys! The entrance should be just over that fence!"

I got out of the car and walked towards the fence Teto was currently trying to climb over. I became increasingly alarmed when Teto fell. She sat there for a minute and then curled into a ball. I ran to her and pulled her into my lap. She was shivering uncontrollably. I wrapped her in my arms and snuggled the younger looking older woman.

"It's okay. You are safe now," I whispered calmly. 

After a few minutes of sitting there she stopped shivering. She seems so relaxed in my arms. It makes me wonder how she feels about me. My heart sank at the thought of her not liking me the way I liked her.

Suddenly, Teto seemed to heat up to an almost feverish temperature.

"Are you okay? You feel kinda warm!" I put my hand on her forehead,"Wow! You are hot!"

"That's debatable," I heard Neru bitch behind me,"But I suppose if you are into the creepy, drill-haired, chimera thing, you have found your perfect match."

Haku walked to Neru and hugged her,"Nnneeerrrruuuu... I feel sick..." 

In a way that completely surprised me, Neru led Haku to some location unknown to me. The surprise was that Neru took her hand affectionately. I saw Tei sitting in the van still. I don't think he had moved at all.

Teto sighed and lifted herself off of me. For some reason when she got up I felt kinda... empty...

"I'm s-sorry," she sounded so sad...

I grabbed her hand on instinct. She looked at me, shocked.

"Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong." 

"W-well, It's kinda my fault that we almost died..." She waved her hand in front of her face"I didn't mean to! Really! I j-just didn't want Tei to see the traffic light!"

She avoided eye contact with me and bit her lower lip in a way I found adorable.

'I would like to see her biting her lip for a different reason.'

No. Bad Ruko!

I gave her hand a gentle squeeze,"Well, I am sure you had a good reason considering it is Tei we are talking about. Just give me a heads up next time, k?"

She nodded her head. I think she had something on her mind.

"Out of curiosity... what was your reason?" 

She wrinkled her forehead in thought, "I think traffic lights upset Tei somehow. I'm not quite sure, but she starts um..." She scratched her head, "She... um... does this weird thing- I'm not quite sure how to explain it. But, from what I hear, we don't want to be there when she does it."

"Ahh, same as the cucumbers!" 

"Yes! exactly!" She said nodding furiously. I thought it was a good sign that we understood each other so well.

A sudden cold wind blew past and Teto shivered, "We should get this over with so that we can get inside and get warm and eat french bread!"

Teto seemed to be really cold. I saw her eye twitch as if she was mad. I took my trenchcoat off and wrapped it around her shoulders. I didn't need it. Warm blood for the win!

"There this should keep you warm." 

She smiled at me with that heartwarming smile of hers,"Thanks! this is way better!"

I think I should write a poem about it! I pulled out my mini notepad that a kept in my pocket.

Your smile is like coffee to me  
>So warm, sweet, and addicting<br>It keeps me up all day and night  
>I want to see your smile shining bright<p>

"NERU! HAKU! WE'RE GETTING READY TO GO!"Teto yelled, running and jumping into the car.

I sighed and walked towards the vehicle. Neru and Haku walked towards me, emerging out of some bushes. I thought of a show I watched where a girl yelled to another girl "Next time find your own bush!" The girl meant it literally, but the mental image was too funny.

Neru slid into the vehicle. Teto was patting a frozen Tei down in search of something.

"Teto, You know where she keeps it." Neru spoke up. Apparently, Teto had not noticed us because she liked to have jumped out of her skin.

Teto shook her head frantically,"I can't reach down there!"

"I can't do it either! Just use your MP3!"

"What! Do you remember what happened last time I did that! She took it and ran off... I found it three days later in a kitchen cupboard!" Teto glared at Tei. I wanted to know the back story ssooo bad, but I didn't have the chance to ask...

"Well, I guess we're going to have to leave her..."

Why don't you just call her phone?"

"Good idea."

Neru dialed Tei's number and all the sudden we heard "Spice" blaring out from under Tei's skirt... What...the...hell...

Then the phone started vibrating causing Tei to moan...

"NERU HANG UP!" 

Neru closed the phone quickly, but the buzzing didn't stop,"WHY ISN'T IT

STOPPING?"

Tei kept on moaning. Poor Teto was probably scarred for life...

"NERU! DO SOMETHING!" Teto screamed, "ISN'T THERE ANOTHER WAY TO TURN IT OFF!"

Yep, scarred. Neru shook her head. Her face full of pain. Haku sped past me as soon as the moaning started again. I looked over and Teto and was alarmed to see she was reaching into Tei's skirt. She pulled out the phone and flung it away from her. She then scrambled away from Tei and fell out of the car. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rocked slightly, holding her hand out and away from her. I didn't know what to do, so I picked her up and ran to the nearest building. I ran to the bathroom not bothering to check what kind of store I had wandered into. I found the bathroom and turned on the sink, practically dumping soap onto Teto's hand.

"Teto, it's okay! Look! Soap! Water!" I lathered her hand in soap and started cleaning it for her, using slow rubbing motions. 

She seemed to be calming down and was starting to run her "undamaged" hand through her bangs.

"You're so nice Ruko!" She cried, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

STOP.

Now, I know what you are thinking. You are thinking that I am nice because, A, I love her, or B, I want to get into her pants.

Well, if you thought A, you are right and wrong. Yes, I do love her, but I would be nice to her anyways. Besides, if it wasn't for my Dere-Dere nature I wouldn't have fell so easily anyways...

If you thought B, congratulations you are a pervert! I wouldn't "act" nice just to get into someone's pants! However, I will admit the idea intrigues me. Ruko - still a virgin.

I was still washing her hand, though I noticed Teto's breathing was getting heavier and she was blushing profusely. I bent down and got right next to her face, trying to get a reaction.

"Are you okay? Moya lyubov?" I said, adding some Russian. 

She nodded quickly and spluttered out a nervous answer,"Haha! we s-should go, the others are probably waiting for us!"

She laughed again and went to run out of the bathroom. However, whenever she saw what kind of merchandise the store was selling, she stopped in her tracks.

"Wow... what is this!"

I rushed to her side and cursed my luck. My plan failed!

I then caught sight of what kind of store this was and cursed my luck twice as much... Why? Why a lingerie store?

"Ummm... Halloween costumes?" 

"There... are so many..." she gasped.

Teto started jumping up and down excitedly. She then ran right up to the store clerk! What else could go wrong?

"Do you have a witch costume! Wait, no, a vampire costume!" She nearly shouted in excitement.

Damn it! I need to quit thinking things like that...

"Yes, we have something right here for you!" she handed Teto a very sexy, vampire mistress costume. The clerk finally noticed me,"Oh, is that your girlfriend?"

I felt my face heat up immediately, I wondered how Teto would react to that question. 

She seemed to be thinking about it. That was a good sign. I personally thought that it might be fun to have a girlfriend. Of course between me and Teto I would definitely be the domina-

"Ruko is the mother of my children!" Teto declared, pointing a finger at the ceiling.

I face palmed, but at the same time I felt warm inside," Umm...Teto, two problems with that... First, we don't have kids. Second, I would totally be the dominate one. Besides that we aren't even officially together."

The clerk started chuckling. She must see stuff like this everyday. 

"So... we didn't have children by doing that sex thing?" she cocked her head to the side.

Now the clerk was silent and listening. Great.

"We didn't have sex..."I was really confused as to how she had figured that we had had sex... 

"Aw man, does that mean that I can't turn into a spaceship either?"

Oh brother...

"Teto, come here..." she obediently walked over to me,"What Ted meant by spaceship was a man's genitals. The shuttle was referring to a female's genitals. So a man penetrates a woman and that is what sex is, but it doesn't have to be between a man and a woman is can be a man and a man or a woman and a woman. The point is you are a girl, so you don't have a spaceship, you have a shuttle."

I was hoping this wouldn't lead to awkward questions for me. 

She smiled and nodded at me, but I knew she didn't get it

"Bah! You saw how that man put something into that woman in that video, right? What he put into that woman was what Ted was calling a spaceship!" I was losing my patience. 

"OH! so the spaceship is used figuratively. I guess that kinda makes sense... wait, then how does that work with two guys?" I facepalmed again.

The clerk put a hand on each of our shoulders and steered us out the door, "Good luck to both of you!"

I was surprised she could even reach my shoulder...

"But I didn't pay for the-!"

"That's fine!" she said, her face becoming increasingly red, "It's on the house! I'll be seeing you!"

Haha I guess she finally got fed up with our babble. Maybe our discussion was a little too hardcore for her. The clerk went back into the store still looking quite flustered. Teto on the other hand, was looking ecstatic as she looked from me to her new lingerie...

"YAY! free costume!"

I sighed,"Teto, whatever you do... Do not where that where multiple people can see you. Only let some one you love romantically see you in that." 

"So this is where you two were?" Neru said walking up to us. Great. I would never catch the end of this.

Teto smiled brightly at her,"Neru! guess what happened!" to excited to let her answer I continued talking, "There were costumes everywhere and I found out what sex is and then I got a free costume!"

That sounded really bad. I could tell what Neru was probably thinking.

Neru raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow and glanced at me,"That's...nice Teto, let's go the others are waiting at the front gate."

I walked up beside Neru. I had to let her know that nothing happened.

"Neru, I swear I did not do what you think I did."

"Whatever you say."

I grabbed her arm making her meet my eyes,"I'm telling you nothing happened."

She walked on,"I don't care about your love life." 

We walked in silence with Teto behind us until we reached the gate. Haku and Tei were hidden out of sight.

"Where are they?" Teto asked obviously worried.

The bushes to the side of the house rustled and Tei came out with Haku right behind her. This time they were both in costumes.

"These outfits are embarrassing..." They mumbled simultaneously.

Tei's costume was much like everyone elses except she had dog ears and a fluffy tail.

"You got one too!" Teto exclaimed, running to Tei.

I reached into my pocket grabbed Teto and then put a collar around her neck,"Mine, Tei. Even if you are dressed like a dog you can't chase this cat!" 

Tei had the nerve to roll her eyes at me,"Yes, yes, Ruko. We all know you want to lick her cat."

I heard Neru snicker as I started blushing. Once again Teto didn't understand what we were talking about. I was about to say something, but Haku interjected.

"Now that we are here, what do we do t-to get attention?" Haku asked, her face a bright red.

Teto apparently had a plan,"Let's make a pyrimid! You know, like cheerleaders do at football games!"

"We don't have enough people to make a pyrimid, Teto," Neru said what we were all thinking...

Teto stuck her fist in the air and staired into te distance as if she was challenging the world,"We'll find a way!"

Tei, being the evil girl she is, decided that she had a brilliant idea,"Just have Ruko turn sideways! She is long enough to support two people."

Neru snickered again,"That's what she said!"

Th-that might actually w-work,"Haku stuttered. 

"What do you say Ruko?" Teto turned to me and gave me a look I couldn't resist to.

"Fine," I grumbled and got on my hands and knees. 

Haku knelt down beside me. I saw Neru climb onto me and Haku, soon followed by Tei who decided to let me support her whole weight. I grunted as Teto climbed on top of the pyramid. They needed to go on a diet! I felt really uncomfortable like this because, not only was I holding three people up, but my head was right under Haku's boobs.

Teto started swaying from what I could tell and people started looking at us.

I felt Teto shift as if she was standing. Neru and Tei both started cursing, which ticked me off. They didn't have to hold three people!

A few people stopped and looked at her. I felt the weight on my back shift again as Teto started moving. This was getting REALLY uncomfortable!

"OH MY GOD WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" I heard someone scream. I think they noticed her wings...

"Wait! Don't run away! You have to pay attention to-AH!"

I felt Teto shift her wait and lose her balance. The whole pyramid fell down and I ended up on my back with my head on Haku's back. The thing that disturbed me was that I felt a pleasant pressure in between my legs.

"Mmf? MMFF! MMMFFF!" I looked down and saw Teto's face planted firmly in my crotch.

"BAH!" I scrambled to my feet quickly.

"Won't you two ever just get a room?" Tei bantered.

I really wanted to kill her. Teto was blushing apparently getting the joke. I extended my hand and helped her to her feet. I was surprised that Neru didn't say anything and simply helped Haku to her feet. 

"That plan was a fail!" Teto announced, still blushing, "So... what do we do now?"

I thought about it for a second and thought of something less painful,"Maybe we should form a band and invite people to come see us using flyers?" 

She looked up at me as if I had just saved her puppy from getting ran over. It was really cute.

"YES! We can make flyers and sing and play instruments and go to a GIANT concert hall and be like 'Doo doodoo dum!' and-"

"Teto, it's getting dark..." Neru said, grabbing her cellphone out of nowhere.

Neru was correct. The sun was barely visible at sunset. The sky  
>Tei seemed to vanish into thin air whereas Neru and Haku started walking at a leisurely pace.<p>

Teto smiled at me kindly,"Okay Ruko let's go an- WE STILL DON'T KNOW WHERE YOUR ROOM IS! Evil, evil, Ted!"

I felt my Dere-Dere side slip into control, as it so often did when sunset came around. I wrapped my arms around Teto and whispered in her ear,"Couldn't I sleep with you? It is late and I hate being alone..."

I purred for extra emphasis. My Dere-Dere side was too smooth. Haha. 

"W-well, if you insist. I guess I can let you sleep in my room..." She was blushing as she bit her lower lip. I could tell she was struggling to keep control.

"Thank you..." I breathed in her ear and then stood straight up,"Besides we probably wouldn't be able to find Ted."

Hehe... I am such a tease...

"Let's go!" Teto winced, "We probably missed dinner so we'll have to make something ourselves."

Now that she mentioned it, I was kinda hungry...

When we made it back to the Utau mansion, Teto guided me to the kitchen I was in earlier. She dug through the pantry as I started the coffee. I love coffee.

After a short amount of time the coffee was ready and I poured some into my mug. I added a little French vanilla creamer and some sugar and took a sip.

"Mmmm, delicious!" I mumbled.

"no..."Teto whimpered behind me,"NO! WHO WOULD DO SUCH AN AWFUL THING!"

Teto basically went ballistic. She knocked stuff over and crawled into the pantry. After a while se came back out. I took a sip of coffee.

"Why me?" I heard Teto whine to herself.

She had collapsed face down on the floor. I wonder what happened? Well, coffee does help everything...

"Teeetooo! Have you ever had French vanilla coffee?" Maybe that would help. 

She seemed to perk up and she picked herself up off the floor. She looked at my drink as if it might be poison. Then she suddenly jumped onto the table snatched my coffee and ran out of the kitchen. I forgot to warn her that it was hot...,

"OW! What is this trap!" She shouted. I had to assume that she had taken a large gulp and burnt her tongue.

I walked over to see her holding the cup away from her.

"That, my friend, is hot coffee," I said as she scowled. 

"It has a very deceiving name!" She cried, looking into the cup.

She took another sip, and another. She was probably going to drink it all.

"This isn't as good as french bread, But it will have to do for now!" She took another gulp.

"Hey! Hey! Don't drink it all!" 

She took another drink and held the coffee mug out to me, "Thank you, I feel much better!"

I looked to see it was half empty,"Your welcome. I think there might be some leftovers in the microwave. Ted seems to have left a note."

I picked up said note and read.

'Dear Teto,  
>I noticed you guys were out late so I set aside some dinner for you guys.'<p>

I opened the oven to see two French bread pizzas. I took mine and started to happily eat it. Apparently Teto was both happy and unhappy about this development.

I ignored that and went back to eating.

"What do you want!" Teto yelled, catching me off guard. she had called someone on her phone.

Whoever she was talking to started to chuckle and say something I couldn't quite hear.

Teto started speaking in a hilarious Jersey accent, "Now listen teddy, if ya don't tell me what your up to, I'll have ta break ya freakin legs."

The voice took on a condescending tone.

Teto glared at her phone,"Just tell me what you want!"

Muffled grumbles...

"WHAT! I can't do that again, Ted! Nonononono!"

The voice on the phone seemed to be persuading.

Teto looked at the pizza and started to drool,"I hate you! but, i'll do it."

More mumbles...

"DIE!"

I jumped at the outburst and turned to see Teto glaring at her phone. She then grumpily picked up her pizza and started munching on it.

"What was that about?" 

She turned towards me and sighed. She looked sad but so adorable.

"Ted gave me night shift." She mumbled, pouting.

I hugged her to cheer her up," Soo? I'll stay up with you!" 

She looked up at me as if to beg me not to.

"B-but, it's not safe! The people here are worse at night, I don't want you to get hurt." She sniffled quietly.

"Well, in that case, it would be dangerous for either of us to be alone," I said running my fingers through her bangs. 

"okay...but we must take the necessary precautions!"

My eyes widened," Precautions? What precautions?" 

She disappeared into the hallway. I walked around the corner to see her opening a door and pulling some things out. She looked back at me holding a bat in one hand and a gun in the other.

"These are the precautions. Which one do you want?" She asked, tilting her head.

I didn't have to think about it, I took the bat,"Umm, is this really necessary? Why do we need these "weapons" when we are just doing a night watch? Everyone is asleep right?" 

"Actually, a lot of the scarier utau's come out at night. When Ted says 'night-shift', he really means 'make-sure-nothing-blows-up-shift',"She said while checking the gun.

"WAIT! TEI ISN'T A SCAREH UTAU?" I shouted in panic. If Tei isn't bad then the bad ones must be pure evil. 

"Calm down! They'll hear us!" She wrapped her arms around my waist and nuzzled my chest. It was sweet of her to try to calm me down, but this wasn't the right way to do it,"It's okay Ruko. with the stuff we got, we'll be totally safe."

"Oh-okay... Let's go," I said as we started to walk forward into the dark...scary...hall...

We got to go quite a ways into the house before I noticed something skittering in the shadows.

"Teto... Someones there..."I walked forward until I was a good distance from Teto. I gripped my bat tightly, ready to swing... I got closer so that I could see someone sitting there...

"HEY RUKO!" someone yelled from behind.

"AAAHHHHH!" I screamed and swung my bat. The person's head went flying down the hallway. The shadow in front of me stood up to reveal Defoko.

"Nice job, Ruko... Now I have to fetch her head."

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled at her. 

I glared down at the girl who returned my stare with half-closed eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off by a loud roaring sound.

Teto gulped off to the side, "G-guys... Yorune found us."

"Y-Yorune?" I looked down the hallway that was on my left and saw someone, something, lumbering towards us with a chainsaw," HOLY SHIT! RETREAT!"

We all turned and ran down the hall. Lucky for me I have long legs and I ran around the corner to see I was the first one there. Defoko soon followed. I waited for a minute and Teto didn't come... Oh no...

"P-PEACE OFFERING!" I heard Teto scream.

Shit! Shit! Shit! I ran back to the place where we ran into Yorune. I looked down the hall to see Yorune cornering Teto and ran forward at full speed. I had the bat and I got ready to swing, but lost my grip and the bat fell to the ground. No stopping now...

"Thought you were going to escape that easily?"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I roared as I ta ckled Yorune (chainsaw and everything) to the ground.

Some how I ended up below Yorune. I grabbed both of it's (I didn't care boy or girl) wrist, trying to keep the chainsaw off me. Surprisingly, Yorune was very strong and I soon found a chainsaw boring into my arm. Pain seared my arm. I let instinct take over and I released one hand from the chainsaw and punched Yorune in the face. They rolled off of me and I took the chance to put "The Pinch" on Yorune and cut off the flow to it's brain. I swayed back and forth. I heard talking... Then... Everything went black... 

Well... my vision went black. I could here Teto frantically yelling and someone trying to calm her down. Something was placed over my arm and I felt like I was laying in something wet... What happened? Did I pee myself? I can't remember... It feels warm... I want to sleep... I started to drift as I felt myself being lifted up off the warmth...

A bright light started to form. I guess this is the end? 


End file.
